Luan vs Sonic
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Luan pulls one to many April Fools pranks on Sonic; the hedgehog swears revenge, making the prankster Loud worried about Sonic's possible prank on her. Meanwhile; Courtney tries to prank Scrooge after being told that girls are terrible prankers.
1. Sonic Swears Revenge

With Sonic; he was in the kitchen flipping some chocolate chip pancakes.

"This is what you get when a diner you tend to go to still refuses to sell pancakes on their menu." said Sonic.

He then flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

The hedgehog opened up a cupboard before pulling out a jar of peanut butter and spreading some of it on his pancakes before stacking them up.

He grabbed a bottle of maple syrup before pouring it over his stack of chocolate chip pancakes and stopped.

"Well, breakfast is served." said Sonic.

He grabbed a fork before going to the table and sitting down.

He started eating the pancakes.

"Mmm, tasty. Maybe I should become a gourmet chef." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"Nah then I'd run Lynn Sr and Eddy out of business." He said.

He did some thinking.

"Eddy I don't mind running out of business." said Sonic.

He took another bite out of his pancakes as a huge present appeared behind him.

The hedgehog turned around and saw the present.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

It then opened up and a hand threw a pie into Sonic's face, making the hedgehog groan in annoyance.

Then Luan appeared.

"Your just desserts." Luan said before laughing and leaving.

Sonic whipped the pie off his face.

He then grumbled.

"The nerve of such people." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the calendar before becoming shocked.

"Oh boy, is it that day again?" said Sonic, "April Fools."

He looked at the leftover pie and ate some of it.

"Well at least it's lemon meringue pie." said Sonic.

Later; he was sitting in the living room watching Good Times.

"Well I can see why the father was very unpopular with the viewers besides Kid-"Sonic said before clapping his hands, "DY-NO-MITE!"

But then an explosion happened in the living room before it cleared up, revealing Sonic was covered in soot.

Luan then appeared laughing.

"You really are dynomite." Luan said before laughing again and leaving.

Sonic groaned before he resumed watching Good Times.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic had the entire confessional chained up and sighed.

"Hopefully this is the only place where a bad April Fools prank won't be pulled on me." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"Now this'll be good." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and started watching Good Times again.

He then looked at the camera.

"This will do perfectly." said Sonic.

But then another explosion happened in the confessional, leaving Sonic covered in blue dye.

"Oh, don't feel so blue." Luan's voice said before laughter was heard.

Sonic growled.

"Well the jokes on her, I've got blue fur." said Sonic, "It'll be hard to tell if I'm covered in blue dye."

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic was in one of the mansion's bathrooms taking a shower as Lincoln entered.

"Occupied." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

"Also is Luan out there?" asked Sonic.

Lincoln looked outside the bathroom before going back in.

"All clear." said Lincoln.

Sonic turned off the shower and walked out of it before drying himself off.

"I swear, that girl is a monster on this day." said Sonic.

"Trust me, we're all better off away from her." said Lincoln.

"I'd be better off watching Long Gone Gulch, and it hasn't even been released online yet." said Sonic.

Lincoln smirked.

"I got a idea." He said.

Sonic became confused before leaning over to Lincoln who began whispering into his ear.

The hedgehog chuckled.

Later; Sonic had his backpack on and was getting into his car before turning it on.

He then climbed out just before smoke emerged from it.

"Ha, ha, very funny Luan. I'm guessing the pun you'll make will involve smoking." said Sonic.

Luan appeared groaning.

"You're no fun." said Luan.

"Not when I'm being pranked so many times and get used to it." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I told her not to keep pranking Sonic, but NOOOOOO, she just had to do it." Said Mr Coconuts.

**End Interview Gag**

"Besides, I just might have a very big April Fools prank to play on you." said Sonic.

Luan is mad.

"As if you can play a good prank." said Luan.

"Oh I can, in fact, it's so good that people will go crazy just trying to figure out what it is I might do." said Sonic.

Luan became confused.

"Well, we got to go to school, so see you there." said Sonic.

He drove his car out of the garage.

Luan is mad and smirked evilly.

"I'll pull an even better prank on him." said Luan.

But Spongebob appeared.

"Yeah, maybe your prank won't be better then what he has in store for you." said Spongebob.

Luan became confused.

"What do you mean?" said Luan.

"I mean that he might have you convinced that he's planning something, but it could all just be a goose chase." said Spongebob.

Seconds later Spongebob was strapped to a moving train.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed SpongeBob.

Luan who was driving the train chuckled.

"Nearly missed your train." said Luan.


	2. Courtney's Plan

With Scrooge McDuck; he was in a limo being driven by Launchpad through Toon City.

Launchpad then ran a red light.

"Careful Launchpad, I don't want to have to see you pulled over and having to pay for your ticket." said Scrooge.

"Sorry Mr. McD." said Launchpad.

Scrooge sighed.

"Bad enough I was willing to bankrupt me self to save me niece, now my driver nearly gets me another ticket to pay for." said Scrooge.

He smiled.

"Wouldn't mind paying for it if the price was low." said Scrooge.

Launchpad looked at his boss.

"Come on Mr McD So What If you almost went broke, you are still rich." He said.

"I know I am." said Scrooge.

The limo then stopped in front of the McDuck Mall.

"Have a good day sir." Said Launchpad.

"Sure thing." said Scrooge.

Launchpad then drove off, but also crashed into a fire hydrant.

Scrooge groaned before walking to the mall entrance.

He smiled.

"Another day." said Scrooge.

He walked into the mall and stepped on a whoopie cushion.

The duck looked down and sighed.

"It's that day again." said Scrooge.

He picked up the whoopie cushion and looked at it.

He then smiled.

"I remember these things." said Scrooge.

He tossed the whoopie cushion away.

"Such a classic." He said.

He walked around the mall.

He then saw the Krusty Krab and Mr Krabs.

"Eugene." said Scrooge.

"Scrooge." said Mr Krabs.

Scrooge walked past the business.

The duck then looked down before seeing a fifty dollar bill on the ground.

He even noticed some string tied up to it.

The duck sighed.

"That the best anyone's got?" said Scrooge.

He shook his head.

"Pity." said Scrooge.

He walked off as Rayman who was hiding in Sonic and Rayman: Attorney's at Law and Sporting Goods Store groaned.

"Seriously?" He asked.

He pulled the money back to him.

"Well, better put this money to good use then." said Ray.

Later, he was sitting at the food court and drinking ten cups of coffee.

He smiled.

"Worth it." said Rayman.

With Scrooge he was in his office.

"This'll be another day where people fail to prank me." said Scrooge.

Courtney then entered the office.

"Mr. McDuck." said Courtney.

Scrooge turned to Courtney.

"Shouldn't you be in school by now?" said Scrooge, "It is Monday."

"I've got thirty minutes left." said Courtney.

Scrooge nodded.

"Okay." said Scrooge.

He then got serious.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"Could you tell everyone in this mall not to pull pranks? It's really annoying, I came in here for a lemonade, a ton of smoke exited from the giant lemon, but Jude wasn't in there, but behind me to say April Fools." said Courtney.

Scrooge became confused.

"Wait, that's what this is about, not liking April Fools?" said Scrooge.

Courtney nodded.

"Yeah." said Courtney.

"I can't just tell everyone not to have fun. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." said Scrooge.

Courtney is mad.

"Yeah well prove to me that it can be fun." She said, "I'll bet on it."

Scrooge scoffed.

"It's no fun if you can't pull a prank on anyone." said Scrooge.

A record scratching sound was heard and Courtney glared at Scrooge.

"Run that by me again." said Courtney.

Scrooge smirked.

"You heard me, you can't pull a prank." said Scrooge.

"Oh I can pull a prank, you'll see." said Courtney.

"You can't because you're a girl with no fun cells inside of her." said Scrooge.

Courtney growled.

"I'll show you I can be a pranker, I'll pull the greatest one on you, I-"Courtney said before being interrupted by Scrooge.

"School's going to start in 25 minutes, and it's a twenty minute car ride from here." said Scrooge.

Courtney smirked.

"I. Don't. Care." She said.

Later; she parked her car in the Toon City High parking lot in shock and ran into the building.

"I CARE, I CARE, I CARE!" yelled Courtney.

She then ran into a classroom and sat in a desk next to Duncan.

But a female teacher noticed her.

"So glad you can join us Ms Courtney." said the teacher.

Duncan chuckled.

"Well this is a first." said Duncan.

"Shut up." said Courtney.


	3. School Fights by Luan

In one classroom; Sonic was in a kitchen with Lori, Marco, and Rock.

"So wait, you're planning what for Luan?" said Rock.

Sonic looked around and saw Luan in one kitchen before whispering into the meerkat's ear.

Luan noticed it and glared.

**Interview Gag**

Luan is mad.

"If he's planning on something big, I better stop it right here and now." said Luan.

**End Interview Gag**

She looked at a pie before smirking and pulling out some anthrax and chuckled before sprinkling it on the pie, but failed to notice Sonic walking off.

The girl chuckled and tossed it, only for it to hit Rock in the face.

Luan became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Luan.

Rock took the pie off his face before whipping the rest of it off.

He tossed it at Luan but she avoided it, making the pie hit the Swedish Chef in the face.

The Swedish Chef started speaking mock Swedish before pulling out a pie and tossing it at Rock, only for the meerkat to move out of the way and the pie hit the back of Eddy's face.

Eddy growled.

"PIE FIGHT!" yelled Eddy.

Everyone smirked and started throwing pies.

Even the Chef.

Principle Skinner came in and saw this.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" He shouted.

But pie went all over him.

He is mad and threw some pie.

Later; Luan was in the principal's office with a pie covered Skinner.

"You instigated a pie fight during first period cooking class?" said Skinner.

"Well Sonic started it." said Luan.

"How so?" said Skinner.

"Because he said he'd pull a good prank on me." said Luan.

Skinner shook his head.

"I get that it's April Fools day, but you can't just start a pie fight during school hours because of what someone says." said Skinner.

"Well why don't you ask him." said Luan.

Sonic who was in the room as well turned to Skinner.

"I have no idea what she's talking about. I leave to go to the bathroom, and I come back to see a pie throwing fight has broken out in cooking class. And when I saw Skinner was part of it, I wind up calling the Superintendent." said Sonic.

He motioned to a glaring Superintendent Chalmers who was also covered in pie.

"You're supposed to stop fights from breaking out, not joining them." said Chalmers.

Skinner shivered.

"Yes Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

Later; Luan was in a classroom mixing some chemicals.

She smirked.

"This should get Sonic off my back about this prank of his." said Luan.

She turned to see Sonic looking at a vial of a liquid before shaking it very quickly and pouring it into another vile.

The other vile shook a bit before Sonic placed a cork on it and set it down.

Luan tossed a vile at Sonic who just walked off.

The vile then hit Eddy, turning him into a goat headed human.

Luan gasped.

Eddy growled.

"CHEMISTRY FIGHT!" yelled Eddy.

Everyone started throwing some chemistry stuff.

Skinner came and saw this.

"Oh boy." said Skinner.

Later; Luan was back in Skinner's office.

"Now you started a chemistry fight during second period?" said Skinner.

"It's not my fault that Eddy always yells out something fight every time something hits him." said Luan.

Eddy who was sitting next to Luan groaned.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to start throwing stuff you dumb b-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-itch." said Eddy.

"And take a look at all these other casualties." said Skinner.

He pointed to several other students who had tons of deformities including Rock who had his left eye uncovered, but it was healed.

Luan became confused.

"You're upset because your eye is healed?" said Luan.

"No, because Sam really thought I was hot with only one eye covered up." said Rock.

"Can't argue with that." Said Eddy.

Everyone looked at him.

"What just because I'm dating a girl doesn't mean I can thing guys are hot." Said Eddy.

"You're disgusting." said Rock.

"Say's the guy who's dating a girl who is best friends with a bisexual that has a crush on her." said Eddy.

Rock glared at Eddy.

"Touche." said Rock.

"Actually He has a point." said Skinner and Luan.

Rock shook his head.

"You should be glad that these formula's are only temporary." said Rock.

Later; Luan was in a gym uniform dribbling a basket ball around.

She then saw Sonic talking to a nervous Edd, Sky, and a normal Eddy before tossing the ball at Sonic.

But once again, Sonic walked off and the ball ended up hitting Eddy on the back of the head.

Luan groaned.

"Here we go again." said Luan.

"BALL FIGHT!" yelled Eddy.

Soon everyone was throwing balls at each other and Skinner came and saw this.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

Just then, a ball hits him in the face.

In the office Skinner who now has a black eye and a broken nose was mad at Luan.

"Seriously Luan?" He asked.

"We were playing dodge ball." said Luan.

Max Goof who was in the room as well shook his head.

"Lies, we weren't even going to do any dodge ball, just exercise with medicine balls." said Max.

"First you start a pie fight in cooking class, then a chemistry fight in chemistry class, now a ball fight in gym class, and in all those classes, Sonic left to take care of something personal like you say." said Skinner.

"But he is planning something." said Luan.

Skinner groaned.

"You know, this won't sound good when it gets to your parents." said Skinner.

Then Rita and Lynn Sr who were mad entered the room.

"And speak of the devil." said Skinner.

Luan gulped.

"Oh, this is all I need." said Luan.

"You started three fights during three periods?" said Lynn Sr.

"Sonic's after me." said Luan.

"We don't want to hear any excuses, just don't start anymore fights." said Rita.

Luan sighed.

"Fine." said Luan.

Later; Luan was in the cafeteria eating a hamburger, peas, and milk.

She looked around and saw Sonic sitting at a table with Leni, Luna, Knuckles, and Gwen.

"And that's the whole story." said Sonic.

Luan growled.

"Don't care if I get into trouble, I'm stopping him one way or another." said Luan.

She pulled out some type of chili dog and chuckled.

"This'll be a big bang theory." said Luan.

She snuck over to Sonic's table before setting the chili dog close to Sonic before sneaking off.

Sonic noticed the dog and Luan before shaking his head.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

He grabbed the dog and placed it on a table that Eddy was sitting at before he and everyone at his table walked off.

Eddy noticed the chili dog.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

But then the chili dog exploded in his face.

Luan noticed it and groaned.

"Cue food fight in five, four, three, two, one." said Luan.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Eddy.

Then everyone started throwing food.

Luan walked into Skinner's office.

"Look, look, look, just a quick heads up, there's a food fight happening right now, and it wasn't caused by me." said Luan.

Skinner groaned.

"YES IT WAS! SHE TRIED TO LURE SONIC BUT IT BACKFIRED IN MY FACE!" Yelled Eddy's Voice.

Luan became shocked.

Skinner glared at Luan.

"Again, after the talk with your parents?" said Skinner.

"How did-"Luan said before Sonic who entered the room finished her sentence.

"I know that the chili dog you gave me was a bomb?" said Sonic, "This ain't my first rodeo."

"Look Luan I know you love April Fools but you need to stop this, I'd never thought I'd say it but be more like Eddy he hasn't pulled any pranks once and hasn't started anything." Said Skinner, "Plus he give Mother early bird discounts at his Omelette, Waffle and Pancake Diner."

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait, Eddy's now serving pancakes at his diner?" said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah several other complaints came after all the complaints you stuffed in my suggestion box." said Eddy.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh man, I've been eating breakfast at I Hop for a while." said Sonic, "They've got a special Oreo pancake thing going on for a limited time. They're awesome."

Eddy nodded.

"I'm doing that forever." He said.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Nah, I think I'll still eat at the competition." said Sonic.

"HEY!" yelled Eddy.

A bell ring was heard.

"You all better get to your classes, and Luan." said Skinner.

Luan gulped.

"No starting fights of any kind." said Skinner.

Luan nodded.

"Understood." said Luan.

But a pie was thrown at her face.

Luan growled before walking off.

Skinner turned to Sonic.

"Just out of curiosity, what is your prank on Luan if you were to pull one on her?" said Skinner.

Sonic walked over to the principal before whispering into his ear.

Skinner is shocked.

"Wow, for real?" said Skinner.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, smartest prank anyone could come up with." said Sonic.

Skinner nodded.

"Very." said Skinner.


	4. Courtney's Failed Pranks

After school; Courtney walked to the McDuck Mall.

"Finally, now to prove to Scrooge that I can prank anyone." said Courtney.

She walked into the building, only for a bucket of water to fall on her head.

Laughter was heard, and it came from Rayman.

"Oh man, that was so good." said Rayman.

Courtney growled before tossing the bucket at the limbless hero who just ducked out of the way.

"BUCKET FIGHT!" Rayman yelled.

Soon everyone was throwing buckets and Skinner appeared and saw this.

"Oh come on." said Skinner.

"We're not even in school pal." said a voice.

"I don't care." said Skinner.

Then a bucket his his head, knocking him out.

Courtney groaned before looking down to see a sub sandwich.

"Ooh a sandwich." said Courtney.

She picked it up and slime fell on her.

Laughter was heard and Scrooge was sitting at a bench.

**Interview Gag**

"I get a good laugh out of stuff like that." said Scrooge.

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney is mad.

"The nerve of such people." said Courtney.

"Might want to give up while you still can." said Scrooge.

"NEVER!" shouted Courtney.

She walked off.

"Stubborn, just like me." said Scrooge.

With Courtney she was thinking and she smirked.

"I've got the perfect idea." said Courtney.

Later; Courtney placed a safe in front of Scrooge's office and knocked on the door before walking off.

"Little does he know that safe he'll be opening up is actually full of explosives." said Courtney.

She then laughed.

Scrooge opened his office door and saw the safe.

"Oh look, a conspicuous looking safe, better find out what it is." said Scrooge.

He put his head to the safe and started moving the dial around before hearing a clicking sound.

The duck then pushed the safe far away.

Courtney then his behind another wall and chuckled.

But the safe then stopped next to her which she then noticed.

"Huh?" said Courtney.

She opened the safe in confusion before an explosion happened.

Courtney was covered in soot and growled.

Later; she had a statue of Scrooge in front of the door before knocking and running off.

"If this doesn't work I'll move out of the manor." She said.

"Bad time to be moving out of a mansion and finding a place to move into." said a voice.

Courtney turned to see Rayman staring at her.

"Bad time to move?" said Courtney.

Rayman nodded.

"Yep, only places that're available right now are apartments located in areas with very big crime rates." said Rayman.

Courtney laughed.

"I don't care." She said.

"No, you can't stay with me." said Rayman.

The girl groaned.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Courtney.

She then became confused.

"Wait, how did you know that I was going to ask if I can move in with you before I could even ask?" said Courtney.

Ray became confused.

"You were going to ask me that?" said Rayman.

Courtney then fell anime style.

**Interview Gag**

Rayman chuckled.

"I knew all along she was going to ask me to allow her to crash with me. I just wanted to mess with her." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

Rayman started eating some beef jerky.

He smiled.

"Mmm, beef jerky." said Rayman.

Courtney then stood up groaning.

"Such a good girl." said Rayman.

He saw the Scrooge statue

"Oh hey wait, you forgot your statue." said Rayman.

He grabbed the statue before tossing it.

Suddenly; an explosion happened.

Rayman gulped.

**Interview Gag**

"Whoops." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Courtney placed a huge cake in front of the door before knocking on it and walking off.

Rayman however noticed it.

"You know, Scrooge is probably to smart for you. He did get his riches by being smarter and tougher then everyone." said Rayman.

"I'll never stop until I best him." said Courtney.

She continued to walk off.

Rayman sat down.

"Okay, you do that, I'm going to watch all 26 episodes of Mummy Nanny for no apparent reason." Rayman said before pulling out his smartphone and started watching said cartoon.

He chuckled.

"Children being the only one's aware of their nanny actually being a mummy, and they gave her the job to keep from having to deal with a very cruel nanny they were originally meant to get." said Rayman.

He then saw the huge cake appear next to him.

He then stood up and walked over to a table far away from the cake and sat down before it exploded.

The limbless hero pulled out a paper plate before some of the cake fell on it.

Rayman then pulled out a plastic fork and ate some of the cake before spitting it out.

"Yuck, carrot cake." said Rayman, "I mean what's next someone coming to the future by saying why don't you sit down?"

Just then a portal opened and two Egyptians appeared.

"I mean what's next someone coming to the future by saying why don't you sit down?" asked Ray.

Just then a portal opened and two Egyptians appeared.

One was tall, the other was short.

"Magical time portal again." said the tall Egyptian.

"Now where's my shadow." said the short Egyptian.

"Whoops." said Rayman.

Back with Courtney; she was talking to Jude who was dressed up in a zuit suit.

"So you want me to do what now?" said Jude.

"Just to tell Scrooge that he won a million dollars." said Courtney.

She then pointed to an oversize paycheck.

"And give him this paycheck that is loaded with an exploding dye pack." said Courtney.

Jude nodded.

"Got it." said Jude.

He grabbed the check before walking off.

Courtney chuckled.

"He'll be in for a surprise." said Courtney.

Jude then returned with some type of Hallmark card.

"Mr. McDuck wanted me to give you this." said Jude.

Courtney became confused and grabbed the card.

"Why would he want me to have this?" said Courtney.

"No idea." Jude said before walking off.

Courtney opened the card up just as ton of blue dye exploded on her face.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney's head was covered in bubbles and looking at a wall.

"How did Scrooge know about the exploding dye pack?" said Courtney.

Ray entered the confessional and turned the teen to the camera before whipping some bubbles off her eyes.

"Thanks." Courtney said before clearing her throat, "How did Scrooge know about the exploding dye pack?"

**End Interview Gag**

Courtney was in a bathroom washing her hair and face off.

"Stupid Paint." She said.

Just then laughter is heard and Courtney became confused.

She turned to see Scrooge looking into the bathroom with the door opened.

"You'll never pull a fast one on me." said Scrooge.

He then walked off.

"Yes I will." said Courtney.


	5. Luan Be Crazy

In Toon Manor; Luan was sitting in the living room shaking in shock.

"What is Sonic planning, what is that hedgehog planning, what is his prank?" said Luan.

Sonic then entered the mansion with Lana on her shoulders.

"I'm here." said Sonic.

Luan shrieked in shock before tossing a pie at Sonic.

But the hedgehog moved out of the way, making the pie fly out of the mansion.

"Sheesh Luan, take a chill pill. I ain't the one who started four kinds of fights in school today." said Sonic.

"Yeah I heard about that." said Lana.

"PIE FIGHT!" shouted Eddy's Voice.

Sonic moved out of the way again as a pie flew into the mansion and hit Luan in the face.

"LUAN, MY OFFICE, NOW!" Skinner's voice yelled.

Luan groaned.

"Oh come on, school is out." said Luan.

"I have to side with her on this one." said Sonic.

A groaning sound was heard.

"Come on Lana, let's play some video games." said Sonic.

"Can it be Lego Marvel Superheroes 2?" said Lana.

"Whatever you want." said Sonic.

With that the two left.

"Got to find out what he's planning." said Luan.

In the game room; Sonic and Lana were sitting on the couch and Sonic turned on his Switch.

"You know after that Captain Marvel Movie I'm never looking at Skrulls the same way again." said Lana

"Who wouldn't. I mean, those aliens were enemies to the Fantastic Four in the comics." said Sonic.

Lana nodded.

"True." said Lana.

"But the real main antagonist shocked me." Said Sonic.

"The film was a whole plot involving who's telling the truth and who's lying." said Lana, "Besides, it did take place before the events of Guardian's of the Galaxy."

"Indeed." said Sonic.

"So how's the prank on my sister going?" said Lana.

Sonic smirked.

"Awesomely, I've got her so worked up that she's more focused on me then everyone else. Once tomorrow comes, she'll be so worried that she'll demand to know what it was that I planned on doing." said Sonic.

Luan overheard everything before growling.

She then pulled out a present before setting it on the ground and knocking on the door and walking off.

Sonic opened the door and saw the present before picking it up and entering the room.

"What is it?" said Lana.

"My best guess, one of Luan's pranks." said Sonic.

He aimed one end at the open window before opening up the present, causing a hammer to spring out of the box and fly out of the window before falling down where a clanging sound was heard.

"TOOL FIGHT!" Eddy's voice yelled.

Sonic closed the window.

"Oh brother." He said.

"Any more stuff throwing fights caused by Luan in school, then she'll have to be suspended." said Lana.

"Maybe even expelled." said Sonic.

He pulled out a smoothie and started drinking it.

But then a hammer crashed through the window, breaking it.

Sonic and Lana noticed it.

"Oh great, another broken one." said Sonic.

He paused the game and walked off before returning with another window.

He then sighed.

"I swear, changing windows gets harder every time." said Sonic.

He managed to remove the broken window before putting the new window in it's place.

He then sighed.

"Not the best thing to be doing." said Sonic.

He sat down on the couch and resumed playing his video game with Lana.

Luan was still outside the room and planted a device on a light switch in the room before walking off.

She smirked.

"I will find out what Sonic is doing and I'll prank him so hard he won't show his face at school for a week." She said and laughed wickedly.

"Hold on, Luan placed a bug in this room to try and eavesdrop on us." Sonic's voice said.

Luan is shocked.

"COME ON!" yelled Luan.


	6. Courtney Wins

Back in the McDuck Mall; Courtney was in the food court working up a blue print.

She chuckled evilly.

"Now this'll get Scrooge real good." said Courtney.

Rayman appeared and saw the blue prints.

"To elaborate for my taste." said Rayman.

Courtney turned to Rayman.

"What do you know about elaborate?" said Courtney.

"Have you seen The Great Mouse Detective? The death trap that Ratigan put Basil and Dawson in close to the end of the film was way to elaborate, mouse trap, bowling ball, pistol, cross bow, axe, safe, all going off once the record player finished up the song it's playing." said Rayman.

**Interview Gag**

Courtney was watching The Great Mouse Detective on a portable DVD player and became shocked.

"Wow, that is elaborate, better change my prank a bit." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do." Ray said before walking off.

Courtney nodded.

"Alright." said Courtney.

In Scrooge's office; the duck was doing some work on a computer.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, now this is the way to save money." said Scrooge.

He then herd a knocking on the door and groaned.

"Always." said Scrooge.

He walked over to the door and opened up, only for a pie to be thrown in his face.

Courtney who was nearby became shocked.

"I got him? I actually got him." said Courtney.

She started laughing.

"Got him good, April Fools Scrooge." Courtney said before walking off.

Rayman then appeared and held a fifty dollar bill to Scrooge.

"Thanks Scrooge." He said.

Scrooge wiped the pie off his face before grabbing the fifty dollar bill.

"The things that I do for people." said Scrooge.

"You should be glad that you're getting money out of this." said Rayman.

Scrooge scoffs.

"True But $50.00 is very cheap to me." He said.

"Says the cheapskate who loves his family more then money." Rayman said before walking off.

**Interview Gag**

Scrooge laughed.

"He's got me there." said Scrooge.

**End Interview Gag**

Ray walked off as Scrooge looked at the fifty dollar bill.


	7. Sonic's Greatest Prank

The next day in the Toon Manor kitchen; Sonic was eating a bowl of Crunch Berries while Gwen was eating some toast and drinking some orange juice.

"Best day I ever had yesterday." said Sonic.

Gwen chuckled.

"I'm sure it was." said Gwen.

Then Luan who had some messy hair and blood shot eyes walked into the kitchen.

The two noticed her.

Gwen spits her Orange Juice out and it hits Sonic who grumbled.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Gwen.

"That filthy rat is what happened to me, he got me in trouble at school all day yesterday." said Luan.

"All you." said Sonic.

"Then after school, he kept me from eavesdropping." said Luan.

"Rude on your part." said Sonic.

"And finally, he didn't bother to pull his April Fools day prank on me." said Luan.

"Not my problem." said Sonic.

Luan picked Sonic up by his chest and started shaking him violently.

"I CAN'T EVEN TAKE ANY OF THIS SUSPENSE ANYMORE, WHAT WAS YOUR PRANK FOR ME? DO IT NOW!" yelled Luan.

She stopped shaking Sonic who simply started laughing.

Luan became confused.

"What're you laughing about?" said Luan.

"Oh man, for someone who knows a good joke, you sure don't know when someone has already pulled a joke on you." said Sonic, "Think about all day yesterday."

Luan did some thinking.

"Spongebob said something about a wild goose chase, then throughout you were acting like nothing has happened." said Luan.

She became shocked.

"That was your prank all along, nothing." said Luan.

Sonic nodded.

"That's right, I had you convinced that I was going to pull a prank on you, and it drove you crazy, so crazy that you didn't bother trying to prank anyone else." said Sonic.

He then smirked.

"So I won." Said Sonic.

Luan growled.

"Oh and by the way, look behind you." said Sonic.

Luan turned around to see her entire family and Spongebob with pies out, getting ready to throw them.

Luan gulped.

Sonic and Gwen pulled out some umbrella's before opening them up.

Then a ton of splattering sounds were heard as bits of splattered pie appeared on the umbrella's.

"Well I feel better already." said Spongebob.

The Louds nodded and walked off with Spongebob.

Sonic and Gwen closed their umbrella's as Courtney appeared.

"I feel so alive." said Courtney.

"Yeah how so?" said Gwen.

"Just yesterday, I managed to prank Scrooge McDuck after he said that I couldn't prank anyone." said Courtney, "VICTORY DANCE!"

She started dancing around.

Sonic simply showed Courtney his phone and she looked at a Facebook post by Rayman.

"Courtney spent the whole day trying to prank the one and only Scrooge McDuck, but failed so many times that I wound up paying him fifty dollars just to allow himself to be on the receiving end." Courtney read.

Courtney became shocked.

"What?" said Courtney.

"Yeah, you were played for a patsy." said Sonic.

Courtney growled.

"Why that no good, I'll pull a good one on him today, no matter-"Courtney said before being interrupted by Gwen.

"We got school still." said Gwen.

"Except for that." Courtney said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Why do I have the feeling she won't let it go." Said Sonic.

"When has she ever let anything go?" said Gwen.


End file.
